Yancy's Nostalgia
by thx2God4U.S.A
Summary: Back in the past, Yancy is feeling deeply ashamed of how he treated Fry before he got frozen. Can his son help him forgive himself? ONE SHOT. BASED ON LUCK OF THE FRYISH
**Hey my first Futurama Fic. Inspired by one of my favorite episodes, 'Luck of the Fryish'. One thing I should say is that since Yancy's wife was never named (not that I know) I'm just gonna call her Tress after her VA, Tress Macneille, anyway on with the story**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN FUTURAMA!**_

Back in the past after Fry disappeared, a young seven year old Phillip J. Fry ran through the house with a toy rocket in his hand and a folded up test in his pocket. When suddenly he passed by his parents' room where Yancy had been all day. Even while he was in school, he could tell his dad didn't leave his bedroom. Philip jr. was concerned about his father, he just moped and ate in his room all. Even at dinner, Yancy just took his dinner to his room and barely even looked his son in the eye. Philip especially wanted to see his dad to tell him about his science test since he'd just gotten his tenth 100 in a row and was excited about it, until he started worrying about his dad. He dreamed of going into space and exploring the stars, but right now all he wanted was his father's attention.

He walked up the door and just before he could touch the door knob, his mother swooped him up out of nowhere and silently pulled him into the living room. Tress knew why Yancy wanted to be alone and she didn't want Philip to disturb him.

"Philip J. Fry," she scolded as she sat him down on the couch "Didn't I tell you your father needs to be alone for the day?"

"But why, mom?" he asked with a child-like innocence "Why has dad been so tired and upset lately? Is it something with me?" he pouted crossing his arms

"Of course, not sweetie. It's just that Daddy isn't feeling well today. I think it's best that we just leave him alone until tomorrow." she lied. Tress knew what was upsetting Yancy so much and was determined to make sure nothing would make him feel worse.

"But he was perfectly fine yesterday. Why can't I just talk to him for a little bit?" he whined "I just wanna show him my science test " he said pulling the test out of his pocket

"I know, sweetie and we're both really proud of you" she said with a motherly voice

"How would _you_ know?" the young boy snapped "All day long, he's just been locked in his stupid room with the lights off!"

"Philip," Tress was growing more stern "I said your father wants to be alone. So that's exactly what we're to do" she said standing up crossing her arms

"That's enough!" she yelled in frustration. She didn't mean to but she was just as upset as Yancy was. Just then, they both heard a cell phone vibrate. Tress groaned as she pulled out her phone and saw it was someone calling from her office "We are done talking about this, young man."

"but-"

"End...of...discussion" she stepped out of the room to take the call "What the hell is it this time, Mark?"

Philip was now more determined than ever to talk to his father. He didn't care about the test anymore, he just wanted to know if Yancy was alright. After leaving his test on the couch, he dashed through the hallways and barged into the bathroom. Once in there, he reached up for his mother's make-up and took out one of her bobby pins. Then, with stealth, he made his way back to his parents' room. He stuck the pin in the doorknob and grinned with success as he heard the lock pop. He lightly pushed the door open peeked his head into the dark room to see his father facing the shaded window on the phone with someone

"Uh-huh" he paused "Thanks for taking, Mom,..(sniff) I really needed this. " another pause "Yeah..yeah I miss him too. Thanks for talking to me, mom. (sniff) I-I needed this. Alright, I'll talk to you later" one more pause "Love you too. Alright, bye-bye" with pain in his voice, he hung up the phone. The minute he looked up from his lap to see light piercing in from the door. When he turned around, he saw his young boy looking in from the door with worried, curious eyes.

"Philip." he exclaimed standing up "How did you get in here?" he asked semi- crossly

"Y-you've been acting really weird all day" he looked shyly at his feet "I was just wondering if you okay."

Yancy sighed. He was so caught up in his own sorrow, that it spread throughout his entire family, and he didn't want that. "Alright son, come here" he said picking up Philip and sat him down on his lap on the bed. "I think you deserve an answer." this brought an eager smile to Philip's face. Finally, he would understand what's going on.

"Son, do you remember I told you about your uncle Philip? The one I named you after?" he asked looking Philip jr in the face

"Hm... he's black, right?" he tried to remember

"Yeah- What? No!" he couldn't help but laugh a bit at such an innocent mistake. Yancy reached for a picture frame on his dresser " _This_ uncle Philip" he pointed to the photo. It was a family photo from when he and Fry were teens. His parent were just smiling while Yancy had a blue- faced Fry in a headlock.

"Oh yeah" young Philip remembered "I remember now." he said putting a finger on his uncle Fry's breath less face. "Did I ever meet him?"

Yancy hesitated "No, son." he said sadly "He disappeared long before you born, and none's heard from him gone."

"So why are you so sad about him today?" he asked with a confused tone

"Because, Phil.. today his uncle Philip's birthday, and Daddy's just a little sad that he's not able to spend it with him. " he sighed once more "You see, son, me and Philip didn't get along so well as kids. We were always fighting, and I would always just steal his stuff, rip off his ideas, and beat the crap out of him. On top of that, (sob) I-I never got a chance to tell him that before he went missing." he started to tear up a little more "Wherever he is, he probably still thinks that I hate him..." he rubbed his eyes as they started to turn a pinkish red

"Well...did you?"

"Of course not." he said softly "I loved your uncle Philip. I always have and I always will." he quickly exclaimed with grief "Philip listen to me." Yancy got off the bed, kneeled, held Philip jr's arms and stared him in the eye "I took my little brother for granted and didn't know how lucky I was to have him until I lost him." he took a deep breath "You and mommy are the most important thing in the world to me. I named you after your uncle to remind myself of how precious life is. Don't you ever take your family or anything you have for granted because it can be gone in an instant, do you understand?"

Philip just nodded and hugged his dad tightly. "Don't be sad, daddy. I'm sure uncle Philip was an awesome brother and so will you. I may not be as amazing as he but I know that wherever is he, he's proud that you have such a happy life where you're doing everything you can to carry on his spirit." he let go of Yancy "I'm sure he loves you as much as I do"

Yancy couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his son and began to lightly cry with him in his arms. "T-thank you, Philip (sob) Thank you so much. I didn't realize how much I needed to hear that. I know that uncle Phil would've loved if he had a chance." after a little while of silence, Yancy looked at the time and saw that it was almost 9:30

"Alright, son, thank you for helping me, but I think it's time for my little astronaut to go to bed." he laughed as he carried Philip to bed. After brushing his teeth and changing into his _Monkey Team_ pajamas, Yancy tucked him into bed with his favorite teddy bear. Philip crawled out for a second to pull out his seven leaf clover.

"What are you doing?" asked his father

"I need my seven leaf clover to keep the bad dreams away, remember?" he said with a smile

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" he pulled the blanket over Philip's body "Do you want me to hear your favorite song?" Philip just replied with a nod

Yancy just took a deep breath and sung in the softest voice he could "I'm walking on sunshine ohhh..."

 **(THE END)**

 **Okay, hope you guys enjoyed my very first Futurama story. Please leave a review, tell me what you think. God Bless**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN FUTURAMA!**_


End file.
